


Unnerving Mask

by anistarrose



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, a different spin on the fight at the end of Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anistarrose/pseuds/anistarrose
Summary: In the middle of the fight with the chain devil, Argo sees a familiar face.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Shebrie Keene, Master Firbolg & Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Unnerving Mask

**Author's Note:**

> **Unnerving Mask:** When a creature the chain devil can see starts its turn within 30 feet of the devil, the devil can create the illusion that it looks like one of the creature's departed loved ones or bitter enemies. If the creature can see the devil, it must succeed on a DC 14 Wisdom saving throw or be frightened until the end of its turn.

Argo swings the chain from the hospital door around the devil’s torso, then pulls it taut as it tangles with the devil’s own chains, catching on their barbs.

“Haha!” Argo exclaims over the sound of grating metal and the chain devil’s bellow of rage. “How does it feel to be the grappled one, you —”

His blood runs colder than the ocean as the writhing devil makes eye contact with him, and he sees its face. His grip on the chain goes limp, and it clatters to the ground at his feet.

“Argo?” Fitzroy’s voice is distant and echoing, a world and a lifetime away. “Whatcha doing there, buddy?”

Argo stays frozen as the devil rears up to an intimidating height. He can’t bear to look away from that green-eyed, wavy-haired face — can’t look away from the fine golden chain around the devil’s neck, nor the pendant hanging from it that shows two interlocking rings.

The tear-streaked face of Shebrie Keene is unmistakable, and Argo can hear her voice as clear as day:

_Argonaut, why? Why would you attack your own mother?_

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, “I’m _so sorry!_ I never wanted it to end up like this —”

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Fitzroy sneaking up behind the devil, raising his maul above his head in preparation to swing it down upon his foe — and without thinking, Argo lunges to intercept.

“Don’t hurt —” is all Argo can shout before he makes contact, missing Fitzroy’s maul by centimeters as his head collides with Fitzroy’s shoulder and the two of them topple to the ground. 

Fitzroy springs to his feet with unnatural reflexes, practically growling as he grabbed Argo by the collar of his shirt. “What do you think you’re _doing_?! I could’ve _finished_ this by now —”

“Don’t hurt her!” Argo pleads, struggling to break free. “Please, I can’t — I can’t lose her again —”

The ferocious look in Fitzroy’s eyes vanishes in an instant, replaced by a look of panic, and his windswept hair falls flat as he throws Argo to the side — just in time for the chain from the hospital doors, now animate and barbed, to strike Fitzroy squarely in the shoulder with enough force to knock him to the ground.

“Argo!” the firbolg bellows, struggling to break free from another chain wrapped around his arms and torso — and the chain devil, still wearing Shebrie’s face, looks on with a sneer.

“It is — is all in your head, Argo!” the firbolg continues, gasping for breath. “Do not fall for his trap!”

The Shebrie-devil turns to Argo, and the sneer is gone, replaced by tears.

_Trust me, Argonaut. Mother knows best. You would never turn on me, would you?_

Argo staggers to his feet, heart pounding, and for what feels like the first time since seeing his mother’s face, he takes a breath.

“My ma — my _real_ ma would never hurt a _narwhal_ , much less my friends.” With a trembling hand, he levels Florence at the devil. “You don’t deserve her face.”

He lunges, and as he does, the devil’s mask transforms, from Shebrie to another face, this one sporting a captain’s hat and an arrogant grin. Argo recognizes it instantly.

The devil swings a chain at him, but Argo catches one of its links on the tip of his rapier, and dives beneath the devil’s legs, pulling the chain with him. The devil howls as his own chain ensnares him, staggering around to face his opponent — but Argo Keene drives his two swords through the chest of the monster with the Commodore’s face, and the devil falls to his knees.

The illusion vanishes as his ichor bleeds out, revealing his true chain-wrapped face, and he groans:

“My worthiest foes! You have seen through my machinations, and put an end to my sinister deeds for good… you don’t need to worry about anything else strange happening at the school…”

Argo hardly hears the dying words as he falls to his knees, gasping for breath as he lays his ichor-stained swords upon the ground.

“I’m so sorry, Fitz. I — I just don’t know what got into me —”

Fitzroy struggles to his feet with help from the firbolg, and for the first time, takes in the puddle of ichor and broken chains that remain after Argo’s killing blows. He looks equal parts impressed and shell-shocked.

“…You know, we could probably just call this a net neutral, and agree to never speak of it again. Make it a little Thunderman company secret, if you know what I mean.”

“Thank you,” Argo sighs. “And — and thank you for taking that hit for me. You didn’t have to, ‘specially not after I attacked you like that —”

Fitzroy shrugs. “Any good knight would’ve done the same.”

The firbolg kneels next to Argo, patting him on the shoulder and pressing something into his hand. “Take this.”

“What?”

“It is… leftover fish jerky. I did not finish mine and thought it was great shame, but… was for the best. You need it more than I do.”

With his free hand, Argo wipes a tear from his eye. “Thanks, Firby. You always know what to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, comments/[reblogs](https://anistarrose.tumblr.com/post/617772727845158912/unnerving-mask-when-a-creature-the-chain-devil) are welcomed!
> 
> for what it's worth, I imagine that the "illusion" the chain devil created only appears in Argo's head, and that Terrence himself doesn't even know exactly what Argo is seeing — it's Argo's imagination being magically provoked to work against him, which is why Fitzroy doesn't react to the illusion, though the firbolg figures out what's going on after he hears what Argo is yelling about. also, it's why the illusion changes from Shebrie (departed loved one) to the Commodore (bitter enemy) once Argo sees the firbolg get hurt. (needless to say, I'm a big fan of the theory that Argo's quest to become the Commodore's sidekick is actually an Inigo Montoya-style revenge quest!)


End file.
